Talent night
by PokeRangerArdith
Summary: Its the night of the Talent Show for Raccoon High. Claire, supported by Chris, Jill and Leon, sings a tale to her boyfriends Bitchy Ex, bit of a song fic. Cleon, If your not a fan of this pairing don't read..


**Summary**: Its the night of the talent show for Raccoon High. Claire, supported by Chris, jill and Leon, sings a tale about her boyfriends Bitchy Ex, bit of a song fic.

**Disclaimer**: don't own Resident evil. Don't own paramore.

* * *

**Talent Night**

Talent night was in Full swing, the thick Red curtains swung shut on Carlos and Ashley's bow. as the Applause died down, Claire could hear Principal Irons complimenting the spirited tango the pair performed. Her hand ran nervously through her hair, before tying it back.

A hand rested on her shoulder, "You'll be fine," grinned Jill Valentine her green eyes sparkling with excitement "if there's anything to worry about its Animal over there," she said point towards Chris, Claire's brother, sitting on a crate, chatting with Leon in low voices, spinning drum sticks through his fingers threateningly.

Noticing his sisters stare, he gave her the smile which made half the girls in senior year swoon.

Claire laughed "if he's the worst tonight has to offer then I think we're gonna do just fine!"

The Crew had just finished moving the equipment onto the stage, giving the band the thumbs up.

"And now for our next act!" Irons began "For your entertainment, I give you...... S.T.A.R.S!"

Claire thumbed the switch on her Mic and strode out on to the stage, "CAN YOU HEAR ME RACCOON!?!" she asked, one hand waving in the air. The audenince cheered Half-heartedly. "I SAID CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" This time the crowd screamed.

"Much better. Now to introduce the band! You know him as lead hitter of the baseball team, On the drums, my dear big brother MR CHRIS REDFIELD!" Chris walked on stage, wearing a pair of Khaki knee-length shorts, a black t-shirt, he took a bow and hopped onto his stool.

"Next up jamming on the lead guitar the lovely MISS JILL VALENTINE!" The red headed girl Strutted on, her Oriental inspired blue sleeveless shirt and black trousers caused wolf whistles to follow her. The offenders received a look from Chris that said in no uncertain terms... BACK OFF.

"Now my personal favourite. Laying down some awesome grooves on the bass, LEON SCOTT KENNDY!" Leon coolly walked on bass ready, his black shirt and skinny jeans attracting the attention of the females in the audience.

Claire clicked the Mic into a Stand, glancing at the other to make sure they were ready, Jill making some last minute adjustments to her Les Pauls tuning, Chris fiddled with the hight of his seat, Leon just smiled at her, a smile which made butterflies dance in Claire's' stomach.

"The song were gonna play for you is... well I'm not gonna tell ya, but I'm sure you'll recognise it, all I'm gonna say is it sums up perfectly what happened to me recently..... I'M CLAIRE REDFEILD. WE'RE S.T.A.R.S. AND THIS IS WHAT WE DO!"

A pounding drumbeat and energetic riff kicked off, Claire bobbing her head along to the beat

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth  
C_laire had her hands raised, Eight fingers reaching for the sky,

_  
I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

Claires fingers traced a smile across her face_  
_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile  
_

The music rose and Claire ripped her hair band out shaking her brown locks loose

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
_

Claire point directly at Ada, her smile never fading,

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

Ada's jaw dropped. 'how dare she? The little Bitch!' she thought

_  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

Claire's eyes widened as her infamous Puppy dog look appeared,

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

the innocent looking puppy disappeared, to be replaced by a viscous lioness fist pumping the air in time with the music,

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
_

the song slowed and Claire threw her head back and ran a hand down her body, Several Freshmen boys shot soda out of their noses, earning jeers from their friends and a mischievous grin from Claire.

_'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...  
_

The music rose building up, Jill vocalising into her own Mic,

_  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  
_

Jill leapt onto a light box getting closer to the crowd for the solo, Claire going wild pogo-ing like mad. Suddenly the two guitars stopped leaving Chris and Claire to build up for the finale

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...  
_

The Guitars came crashing back in, Jill and Claire Sharing ta Mic singing their hearts out...

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good! _

A couple more bars of the riff and the song ended on a beat which left the audience wanting more, and they Showed it. Everybody, save two, were Bringing the house down with their noise.. Wesker, looks as bored as usual... Ada was glaring daggers at the youngest Redfield, Claire knew she would hear some viscous rumours tomorrow, but she didn't care. Her arm found itself wrapped around Leon as they half embraced, waving to the crowd... and she agreed..It just felt so good.

* * *

So what do you think? Not my best i know but inspriation struck and i had to get it out there.

I hope to have an update for WDB before the realease of Resident Evil Degeneration on DVD in north america. That's the 30th of December for all you lucky people! Just wish I knew when/if it was coming out over here!

Also im think of doing a cross over story with Left 4 Dead, one or two of the Resi chars some how end up in the L4D universe... what do you think?

Any way please review I'd like to improve this a little more but tiredness overcome me and i can't see any way to do so...

Thanks again!


End file.
